


Her Alchemist

by Turdle



Series: More Powerful Women [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Romance, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turdle/pseuds/Turdle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is always set by her, because that's what his world revolves around. (And quite frankly, he doesn't know how to keep track of time himself.) [Done for FMA-Fic-Contest prompt: Moonbeams/Sunrays]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Alchemist

The sun is only just starting to cast upon the Hawkeye Manor; little streaks of light peeking through curtains, so Theresa Hawkeye keeps her oil lamp in hand as she pads down the hallway to the study. The light wobbles on the wick as she pushes open the door and strolls into her husband's sanctuary. It's no surprise she finds Berthold pouring over one of his books. It's obvious that he hasn't slept, because when he looks over at her, his eyes are red and questioning -- _Time for bed?_  
  
Theresa bit her lip to keep from laughing at her hopeless husband. "Sun's up."  
  
Berthold ducked his head back to his alchemy tome, not meeting her gaze as he spoke. "I don't know why you bother with the lamp." He said stiffly, shuffling his papers.  
  
Her expression softened. "I needed the light." She extended a hand. Berthold took it, looking back fondly at his work. "How did you know it was morning? The curtains are always drawn when I come here." She asked.  
  
“Correlation. When you come here, it's always morning." He stood, abandoning his papers.  
  
“Correlation doesn’t equal causation.” She chided, as his gaze followed her, and stopped over the swell of her stomach. She pulled his hand to her abdomen, giving him a shy look. Berthold hesitated, taking a moment to relax against her before he felt the soft shift of life there.  
  
"You're supposed to be on bedrest." He said firmly, worry working over his brow.  
  
"And you're supposed to be in bed at night." She replied, taking his hand. "Any day now, both of us will stop being stubborn." Theresa said lightly, guiding them to the hall, and back to bed.  
  
________________________________________

  
Roy startled in the library of his townhouse, as his wife pushed the door open. Hours had certainly passed, but how many, he wasn't sure. He rubbed his temples, leaning over the treaty he'd been studying.  
  
"Dawn already?" He asked with a wince, as he straightened, stretching back into his chair. Riza closed the door behind her, shaking her head, blonde hair moving over her shoulders as she did so.  
  
"No, but it is time for bed." She said firmly. Roy leaned, pulling back the curtains of the window behind him. He was met with the soft yellow glow of a full moon, and twinkling stars hanging over the city streets. There was no telling how late it really was.  
  
Roy stood, his arms wrapping around Riza, as he pulled her as close as he was able. Pregnancy had been kind to her, although she’d certainly started mothering more. He smiled at the thought. “Arise fair sun,” He began to recite into her hair, anticipating Riza’s frown.  
  
“That won’t help you.” She said sternly, placing her palm against his chest. “It’s late and I won't have you fall asleep during the meeting tomorrow."  
  
“Yes Ma’am.” Roy said, with a dutiful kiss, and Riza sighed as she took his hand, leading him out of his study.


End file.
